Conquering Throughout All
by Blossoming Light
Summary: Eli is the new kid in town and has come to have a liking towards Clare. She can't deny the strong attraction she has towards him either. One problem though, she has a boyfriend. Will their friendship cause problems? One that ends up Clare hurt?
1. Meeting

Clare's POV

_Situaaatioooonns! Are irrelevant now! She loves the way that I tease. I love the way that she breathes._

"Oomph!"

Oww! _Of course, _I hit the ground, bum first!

What the…?

I looked up beneath my bangs and was hypnotized by piercing green eyes. I didn't even realized how intensely I was starring into them until I heard an uncomfortable cough falling from his plump, pink lips.

"Here let me give you a hand." He stretched out his hand towards me, lifting me up as if I am as light as a feather. Wow! He _sure _is strong. Oh, and his voice! It is so deep and …husky! It brings goose bumps up and down my arms. Ok, calm down, Clare. No need to make a complete fool of yourself.

He handed me my IPod while saying, "I believe this belongs to you."

I took it and stuttered, "Umm, y-yeah, thanks."

Nice going, Clare. Way to keep your cool. Stuttering sure doesn't make you look more stupid! *mental slap*

"You probably shouldn't be listening to music in the halls. Apparently you get distracted very quickly. Avoids you from bumping into any more strangers."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said with a nervous laugh.

"I always am." He replied while smirking.

That smirk that left me hypnotized.

"Wow, well you sure are smug, aren't you?"

"I am offended", He said while placing his hand over his chest for dramatic effect. What a _drama queen_! "I just have a high ego." He said while smirking once again.

Oh,_ that_ smirk of his!

"Well, I got to go. Hopefully, I'll see you around again." With that he turned and left me in the hallway, _amazed_!

"I hope so too." I said more to myself, in that empty hallway.

…

After that little embarrassing encounter, I headed towards English, taught by no other than Mrs. Dawes. She was a strange, unique, teacher, but, nonetheless she was one of the best.

I sat at my usual seat, listening to Mrs. Dawes introducing herself to the rest of the class when the sound of a door opening came from my left. I turned around, just as any other curious student would and saw _him!_ Wow, this day couldn't get any better, can it? Really, Clare! What are you saying? Ok, relax, calm down. He's just a guy, no big deal. Just a _very_ sexy guy! Control yourself, Clare. You're losing it!

While I was mentally screaming at myself, I felt a shift of weight on the desk in front of me. Oh, god! Please no! Don't let it be him! I didn't even bother to look; I had a good feeling who was sitting in front of me. There weren't exactly any more empty sits available. I also didn't want my palms to be sweating more than they already were. No thanks!

All throughout class, I kept my head bowed, paying no attention what so ever to Mrs. Dawes until I heard my name coming out of Mrs. Dawes's lips.

"Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy."

"Huh?" I said out loud by mistake. I could already hear the snickering behind me. _Great!_ More embarrassment in the making!

"Clare, you and Mr. Goldsworthy will be English partners for the rest of the year. _Please_ pay attention!" She said aggravated.

Wow! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!

"Ok, class, for the last couple minutes left in class, get with your partner and get acquainted. Your first assignment for class is writing an essay about what your partner is like. Get to it now! It's due next Monday!"

I watched as everyone was moving around their seats, joining desks together, getting to know their partner. One problem with this situation though. I don't know who this Eli kid is?

I stretched out my neck, searching throughout the class for this Eli kid, when I heard someone say my name behind me.

"I'm taking it, you're Clare Edwards?"

Oh, no! Pleases let it be anyone but _him_!

I turn around nonetheless and just my luck, it's him! I try to regain my voice and try to muster out my words, "Oh, so you're Eli Goldsworthy!"

"The one and only!" He replies while raising his arms above his head for emphasis of his 'one of a kind.'

Wow! This kid is so full of himself!

"Glad to know your ego hasn't lowered since our last encounter, hmmm, like 20 minutes ago?"

"Ouch, Edwards! You hurt me!" He remarked in mock hurt.

I giggled at his façade and asked, "So, I'm guessing you're new to town?"

"You are correct, Sherlock!"

"OK, sarcastic! Mind if I ask why the sudden change of move?"

"Oh, you know, I'm just running away from the cops because I committed murder! The reason for my black attire." He said smirking as well as gesturing to his outfit.

He did look hot in black though.

"Hahaha, no, really, the real reason is…?" I laughed humorlessly.

"Fine, fine, fine. The real reason is because my dad got a job transferred. You know same reason as any other. Why, the question? Does, Clare not like me moving here? You don't want me to stay? I am hurt once again, Edwards!" He said, gently chuckling.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that. I was just curious."

"So… you're glad I moved here?" he questioned with a smirk that made me melt.

"Actually, I-I am." I stuttered nervously, blushing like crazy!

After what felt like an agonizing hour of silence, he said with a smirk, "I am too, Edwards."

My blushing went haywire, realizing the proximity we had between each other. Our chests almost touching. Our faces mere inches apart.

_Rrrrring! _The bell rang destroying the sweet illusion I was accustomed to, but, I was grateful for it because if not, I would have made a _humiliating_ mistake!

I watched him back away and felt a pang of sadness overwhelm me, not having him so close to me anymore.

Get a grip, Clare! You _cannot_ like him!

He grabbed his belongings and headed for the door, But not before throwing me a wink and a genuine smirk.

_Awwweee…._

Oh, no! I'm starting to have that butterfly feeling in my stomach. This can't be happening!

Eli's POV

Ha! What a great English class! But even better, my new English partner. She's…gorgeous, unlike any other. I have this overwhelming urge to know everything about her. Caress her in my arms and move my lips in sync with hers. I don't know what's so different about her that makes me attracted to her but I know for sure I want to be more than just English partners.

She's so adorable when that little cute blush of hers creeps up her rosy red cheeks. Oh, and that giggle of hers is so angelic. Her curly auburn hair fits her complexion perfectly. Just, everything about her is beautiful.

Wow, I just had _one _conversation with the girl and she's turning me into such a sap! She must be special to have this effect on me. C'mon I'm _the_ Eli Goldsworthy, the bad boy.

When I came into this town, I knew I would hate it here. Moving away from your comfort zone isn't exactly my thing. Neither is meeting new people I will eventually get to hate.

Also, me wearing black head to toe and driving a hearse doesn't really give you the impression of 'Hey, I'm friendly. Come meet me!"

Anyways, it's not as if I'd want to give that impression off. Ugh, no thanks!

As I reach Morty, my hearse, yeah he's just that awesome! I realized now that I've met Clare, that this town might not be so bad after all.


	2. Taken

**Author's Note: I want to give thanks to my first review by Katerina The Von. Thank you so much, the first review always means the most.**

**Second, this is my first fan fiction and hopefully I will be writing some more but probably only Eclare fan fiction. I AM a hard-core Eclare fan. Anyways I just want to clear up that I do not own Degrassi or any songs by Escape the Fate from the previous chapter to further on.**

Clare's POV

After school, I decided to head to the Dot to drink some coffee, listen to music and maybe do some homework. Anything to get out of that retched house. It's non-stop bickering with my parents lately.

They finally decided to finalize their divorce last week and now they're deciding when I'll go with whom. To see who's having custody over me. _Yay! What fun!_ That's the last thing I want to focus on right now, who I'll end up with, ugh!

Once I reach the Dot I ordered a black espresso and headed to the nearest booth with a window seat. I take out my algebra homework and put on my earphones, listening once again to Escape the Fate, the coolest band ever! Personally I go for quieter, lively music, but, I make an exception for them. I'm so caught up with my song and homework I slowly fall into a routine, filled with variables and a strong bass in the background. _Lovely!_

Eli's POV

I had the song "We Won't Back Down" by Escape the Fate, blaring through my car speakers. I just love them! I was heading to this place called the Dot. Or so that's what I think it's called. This kid named Adam that I've became to be good friends with already, told me it's the best place in town to get coffee. Might as well check it out.

I had to park all the way across the parking lot to find a parking space. This place _better_ have the best coffee, if it's making me walk this much!

As I was walking across the sidewalk, some idiot crashed into me. _Hello, clueless! I'm walking over here! Pay attention, much? _He looked like a Justin Bieber wanna-bee.

"Hey, sorry dude didn't see you there." He apologized.

_Yah, I noticed._ "Yeah, whatever." I snarled at him.

"Hey, we have math together. I'm K.C. You're the new kid, Eli, right?"

"Yeah." _Want to state any more obvious facts, genius?_

"Well, I guess, I'll see you around Eli. Nice meeting you."

_Can't say the same about you, though. _ I though once he started walking the opposite direction, away from me.

I started my way to the Dot, when I saw _her. _ The one that has been invading my thoughts non-stop since we've talked. She was in deep concentration yet was head banging at the same time, listening to her music coming from her earphones. She looked cute, in an amusing kind of way. I chuckled a little at the sight of her before me.

I order a black coffee, and headed her way. I might as well stay, if it means being with her.

I stood before her, gazing intensely at her, when she finally looked. _I knew my glaring techniques would finally pay off some day!_

"Mind if I sit?" I asked her.

"U-u-umm, no. S-s-sit, it's ok." She stuttered gesturing towards me with her hands. _Stuttering, once again, Edwards?_ I'm starting to like the effect I'm having on her. Especially now that I made her blush a crimson red. It's cute how she thinks she can hide it from me.

"Thanks. I couldn't help but realize the head banging you were doing, all the way from across the room though. Curls, flying everywhere." I smirked at her.

"Oh, my gosh! You saw that!"

"I think everyone did!" I chuckled gently at her, seeing that same blush creeping up her cheeks again.

"That is so embarrassing!"

"Nah, not really. I thought it was kind of cute actually."

We sat there, starring at each other. Gazing into each other eye's so deep it seemed she could look into my soul. Her crystal blue eyes shined and her cheeks turning into a rosy red color, looking much more beautiful than before.

Although as much as I didn't want to ruin the moment, I had to before it came to an awkward moment. I let out a loud cough and asked, "So what were you listening to that caused all the violent head banging?"

"Oh, um, I was listening to 'Gorgeous Nightmare' by..."

"Escape the Fate." I finished for her. We both have the same taste in good music. She just keeps getting better and better.

"Yeah, I suppose you like them as well?"

"Who wouldn't? They're the best band in the world!"

"Totally, I _love _them. There is no other band out there, which is as good as them!"

"So, what's your favorite song by them?"

"Reverse The Curse."

"Mine too!"

"It looks like we might have more in common than we thought, Goldsworthy."

"I can see. Although, I have to admit, I don't see you as the type of girl who would like that type of music."

"I'm offended! You just judged me too quickly."

"Apparently, I did, but, you can't blame me! Your whole aura screams 'Justin Bieber fan'."

"Hey, I'm insulted! For your information, I hate his type of music. Although, I'll forgive you because you're _kind of _right. I'm not really into hard rock. But I make exceptions sometimes." She grinned at me.

I laughed at her comment slightly before saying, "I'm sorry Clare, for judging you too soon. I guess that cliché is true 'don't judge a book by its cover'. To make it up to you, I'd like to buy you a cup of coffee."

"Hahaha, that's not necessary though. How about instead you let me get to know you better, to know your dislikes and likes. I'd really like to know more about you, Goldsworthy."

I smirked at her response, that's exactly what I want from her too.

"That's even a better idea. Maybe even during the process, I'll find out all of Miss Edwards little secrets." I playfully winked at her while she giggled.

"I doubt that you will. You have to be pretty special to me, to find out all my dirty, little secrets." She smirked mischievously.

"Oh, am I not worthy of you? You don't think I could mean something special to you?" I whispered huskily while slowly inching myself to her face.

"A-a-actually, I do."

I smiled, glancing at her lips that were gently parted, begging me to kiss. She slowly closed her eyelids and began to lean forward. I couldn't resist anymore, I started to lean in as well. Mere inches from engulfing those lushes lips of her, when a scream came across the room.

"CLARE!

_Damn it!_ What now?

We both popped our eyes open and swiftly turned around. _Great! _What does he want? It was that Justin Bieber look alike kid. He marched his way over to us with anger blaring through his eyes.

He has some nerve to ruin our moment! He's going to hear from me, alright! I was just about to scream at the guy, '_What the hell is your problem?', _when he screamed, "What the hell Clare!"

No one talks to Clare that way! No one! I was 5 seconds away from punching this guy in the face when Clare jumped up and said, "K.C, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment. It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

What? She doesn't have to apologize to this bozo! I told her, "Clare, you don't need to give any explanations and especially any apologies to this dimwit."

"Oh, but she does." He barked at me.

"And why would that be?" I snarled while getting up in his face. Even though he was like a foot taller than I was, I wasn't going to back down.

"Because, K.C is my boyfriend." Clare stated sadly to me.

What? No!

So much for not liking Justin Bieber, huh?

I looked at her to see if she was serious, but, she wouldn't look me in the eye, she kept her sight set on the floor, that told me itself that it was true. I glared back at K.C and saw him grin stupidly at me. I wanted to rip that grin right off his face! I wanted to beat the living lights out of him in that moment. But, before I could do anything, he turned to Clare and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her towards the door. I could tell he was hurting her, so I grabbed K.C and yelled, "Don't touch her!"

He let go of her and it looked like he was about to punch me in the face, but, before he could do it, Clare yelled, "K.C! No! Don't hurt him!"

He turned around quickly, facing her and yelled, "You're defending him!"

"Yeah, I am! He did nothing wrong!"

"He was about to kiss _MY_ girlfriend!"

"No! He wasn't. Your girlfriend was about to kiss him."

_Wow! Didn't see that coming._ I mean, I know she was the one who leaned in first, but, I didn't think she would actually admit it to him. Girl got guts! I admire her honesty though.

"What, how could you?'

"I'm sorry. I was just…caught up in the moment."

"The moment? What other lame excuses you want to throw my way?"

"…"

"I can't deal with this right now! C'mon Clare, I'll walk you home. We need to talk!"K.C said.

He grabbed her by the arm fiercely, yanking her away. That's it! Apparently this boy doesn't understand. Clare is not to be touched by him, let alone be yanked from him!

"No! K.C! Let me go!" She struggled to get out of his grip.

I yanked K.C away from Clare; _let's see how he likes it,_ grunting I yelled "Leave her alone!"

"Get out of my face." He snarled.

I turned to Clare, "Get in my car, Clare, it's the black hearse, I'll drive you home".

"No, he won't! Clare, come here!" He screamed at Clare. I saw her cringe a bit so I looked at her with soft eyes and gestured to the door, indicating her to meet me in my car. She slowly nodded and obeyed, going through the doors and heading towards Morty.

K.C pushed me away and threatened me, "Stay away from her".

"And if I don't?"

"You don't want to know."

"I'm _sooo_ scared." I feigned fright.

"I like her a lot! So stay away from her!"

"I do too."

"But, she is _my_ girlfriend!"

"Who said that's going to stop me?" I smirked at him before heading towards Clare.


	3. Knowing

**Author's note: Hey! I am so sorry I have not updated! I just had writers block and with finals coming up, I did not have a chance to update. I want to say thanks to my last reviewers: dogspuppies and DramaLovingMisfit! Your reviews mean so much! So this chapter is for the both of you! I do not know if many people are reading or if any are reading anymore, but since summer is coming up that will leave me more time to update more often! I appreciate the reviews, so please leave some! Thanks! And so sorry for the delay! Now, on to the story!**

Eli's POV

I made my way to Morty, where I saw Clare curled up against the passenger door. I felt a pang of hurt in my chest when I saw Clare's eyes; they contained such pain and sadness. But, what hurt me more was that I actually thought we had a chance of being more than English partners, more than friends, that she _actually _liked me. But, no. She has a boyfriend. How could I be so stupid! How could she not tell me _she_ had a boyfriend! For goodness sakes! We were about to kiss!

I finally reached my way to Morty and got in. Silence replacing the air. I couldn't take the tension anymore!

So I finally spoke out sardonically, "When were you planning on telling me you had a little boyfriend?"

Clare's POV

I faced Eli, hesitated a bit, but I finally answered lowly, "Never".

Eli turned to glance my way, disbelief planted on his face. "So you were going to cheat on him! I never thought of you as a cheater, Clare. If there is one thing I can't stand Clare, it's a cheater." He spit out venomously.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I couldn't believe what he initiated! What he's accusing me of!

I sat up straight and screamed at him, "I am _NO, _cheater!"

"Oh, yeah? So us almost kissing back there, that's not you cheating!"

"NO, I just got carried away for a bit! Let me explain!"

"Enlighten me." He seethed, glaring at me.

"I was planning to break up with him!"

"Surrrre, you were!" He remarked sarcastically.

"I was! Why do you think he was there! It wasn't a coincidence, Eli! I asked him to meet me there, see!"I showed him my cell, with the text that I sent K.C., saying: **"Hey, meet me at the Dot afterschool, please. I have something to tell you. "**

"You were going to break up with him because of what happened between us in English class? Clare…"

I stuck my hand up in front of his face, preventing him from going any further.

"Oh, please, Eli! Don't be so full of yourself. I wanted to break up with K.C. for a loooong time. We just don't get along as we did, anymore and we barely see each other anyways. It was bound to happen anyway. I just happened to choose today to end it with him."

"You just happened to end it today? The same day you just happened to meet me?", he asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

I blushed, I didn't know if I should actually tell him the truth, but it's the least I could do for him. With all that I put him through today.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Oook, so maybe you are a _little_ reason of why I just happened to choose this specific day to end it".

"Oh, really?" He asked with that gorgeous smirk of his plastered on his face with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "How so?"

Great! It's not enough for him that I actually told him why, but he wants me to explain it! _Freaking perfect_!

Well, here goes.

"I actually, _kind of_, think you're cute." I whispered the last part. Then, quickly bowing my head down in shame, completely embarrassed. Doing anything but looking his way, because, c'mon, I pretty much just told him I'm crushing on him!

"So you like me?" I could hear the grin on his face already!

_Could I be any more obvious? Seriously, Eli! Get a clue! _I decided to play it cool, maybe he won't catch on.

"I never said that!"

"Yeah, but you didn't deny it either."

_Damn it!_

I blushed once again a scarlet red, realizing my mistake. Oh, no! My cover is blown!

"It's ok, because I really like you, Clare. More than I realized." He blushed shyly.

Wait, what? I shot my head up. "You do?"

"Yeah, Clare. You're beautiful and beyond amazing."

If I thought my face couldn't get any redder, I was wrong.

I had this sudden sensation to straddle him and kiss those plump lips of his. I think he had the same thought too because the next thing I know, we're both leaning in; I close my eyes, waiting to connect with those amazing lips of his. But, I pull away from him. Eli's eyes flutter open, confusion etched on his face.

I tell him, "I'm sorry, Eli. I really do want to kiss you. You have no idea how bad I want to, but I haven't broken up with K.C. yet. I'm sorry."

He sighed, knowing I was right and said, "Yeah, you're right. I'll wait as long as it takes, but when the time comes, will you be my girlfriend, Clare?"

I had such a huge smile on my face, I swear my face would crack in two, any moment now.

"I'd love to!"

Eli's POV

YES! Clare said yes! She wants to be mine as much as I want to be hers! Yeah, it might be a while till that _actually _happens, since we don't see K.C. until Monday and considering today's Friday. But, I'm' willing to wait for her! To finally have her as mine, to have her in my arms and to _finally_ kiss those luscious lips of hers!

We reached Clare's house and I walked her to her door. "Umm, well, I'll call you tomorrow?" I stated nervously, but came out more as a question.

"Yeah. Can't wait!" She said, ducking her head with a blush creeping up her head.

I kissed her cheek and got in Morty, after waving a final goodbye to Clare. All the way home, I couldn't wipe off the stupid smile off my face. But, can you blame?The most **BEAUTIFUL** girl in the world wants to be _**MY **_girlfriend!

I'm finally going to have Clare, mine.

K.C's POV

That little emo freak! Who does he think he think he is! And Clare! **MY**__Clare! I can't believe she almost kissed him and I'm pretty sure she would have to! If I didn't walk in on them!

I know we're not at the best stage of our relationship, that it's been a little rocky, but it's nothing we can't fix! Even though we are having problems, that doesn't give her an excuse to cheat on me! I'll show her reason, I'll help her realize that what we have is real, is special.

It's love.

She loves me, I know it! As much as I love her, but that emo freak has blinded her love for me. He is in the way between us. He has made Clare forget that she is _**in love**_with me! He is a distraction to Clare, trying to get between us, and our love for each other.

I need to get him out of the picture.

Emo freak needs to look out.

**Author's note: Ok, guys, I hope you like this chapter! Please keep up the reviews, favorites and alerts, please! They mean so much! Also, I've been working on the next chapter, so I'm not sure exactly when I'll be posting it, but it'll be sometime later this week. So keep checking up on this story. Thanks! **


	4. Day Out

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who still read this story. I checked my story stats and WOW! I lost all hope that anyone out there was still reading this story. But I guess, I was wrong? Anyways , THANK YOU so much, you guys! You made my week! Now I want to thank those who reviewed my story! It means so much to me! So Thank you: Cookie4me, willtherebefood, fashionandstylegurl, degrassilover15 for reviewing **_**ALL THREE **_**of my chapters and finally my favorite review from KieraChambers. Thanks! Also, I want to thank those who chose my story as their favorites, making it feel worthy enough. And thanks to those who subscribed this story for alert. Thank you guys sooo much! I dedicate this to all you, reviewers and subscribers. Now on to the story!**

Clare's POV

_I felt his hot breath traveling down my back, his plump lips hovering over my shoulder. I maneuvered my neck to the left to give him a better angle, already feeling him place butterfly kisses down my neck, giving me a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. I try to contain my moans, although they slip from my lips unconsciously, moaning out his name. I could already feel his smirk radiating off his lips onto my skin. _

_ "If you want me to stop Clare, all you have to do is say so." He whispered huskily, sending shivers down my spine._

_ "No, don't stop." I whispered, enjoying his sweet kisses._

_ "What's that, Clare? I didn't hear you." He said teasingly._

_ Ugh! I could pretty hear the eagerness in my voice, "Please, Eli. Don't stop!"_

_ "Are you sure, Blue Eyes?" He questioned while placing gentle kisses across my shoulder. _

_ "Yesssss!" I slurred as Eli slowly placed me down on his couch, him on top of me._

_ He looked down at me, his eyes filled with lust. He swooped down, his lips engulfing mine in a swift motion. His tongue licking my lips, begging for entrance. "Mmmm…" I moaned, allowing him full entrance to my mouth. He tasted so sweet. _

"_Eliiiii….."_

**Buzzz…..**

**Buzzz…..**

I shot straight up from bed all sweaty. _WOW!_ A good girl shouldn't be having these types of dreams, leaving me all hot and bothered. No!

**Buzzz…..**

**Buzzz…..**

I grabbed my cell phone from my nightstand, realizing someone was calling me.

"Hello!" I answered/screamed angry to the recipient without actually glancing at the caller I.D. I have the right to be angry with this person; they just woke me up from the _**best**_ dream of my life!

"Clare?"

Eli! Oh, no! What do I do! What do I do! Think Clare!

"Ummm…no. This is her father. Who is calling?" I answered now in a more muscular voice.

I can already hear Eli chuckling in the other line. Why is he chuckling?

"Clare, I know that's you."

Damn it! How did he know?

"How did you know?" I asked returning once again to my regular voice.

"Well, first of all, why would your dad answer _**your**_ cell phone, or even remotely have it? Second, you do a horrible impression of a guy. Hahaha." He chuckled.

"Ohh…" I replied, now totally embarrassed.

"So, Clare, I'm kind of curious. Why did you pretend to act like a guy, more specifically your father?"

"Umm…well, you see, when I answered the first time, I answered you in an annoyed and throaty voice. I didn't want you to think that I'm like that every morning, it's just that you woke me up from a very intense dream."

"Well Clare, would you mind telling what was so wonderful about this dream, hmmm?"

Ugh, I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Ummm…..is there a reason why you called?"

"Avoiding the question Edwards? All right I'll get it out of you sooner or later. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?"

I didn't have to think twice to answer that question.

"Sure! Pick me up in an hour?"

"Of course, see you soon blue eyes."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I jumped out of bed and headed to the shower. After I got out, I blow dried my hair and combed it, a fatal attempt to tame my curls. I looked through my closet, finding my baby blue flowy blouse with a small black belt right below my breasts. I put on my black skinny jeans and placed on my navy blue flats. I went to my vanity mirror and added a light touch of silver eye shadow with a hint of eyeliner. Not to sound self centered, but I looked good!

I looked down at my wristwatch, noticing I still had half an hour till Eli shows up. Hmm, might as well watch a movie till then.

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

Ugh!

30 minutes later…..

Eli's POV

Okay, right now I'm parked in front of Clare's driveway, but there's still ten minutes left for it to be a full hour! I f I go right now, It'll seem as if I'm desperate. But, if I'm late, I'll look like a jerk. Although if I'm on time, it'll look like I was waiting outside her front door till the clock hit _exactly_ 10:00a.m. for me to knock on her door. What do I do! Decisions, decisions. No girl has ever made me think so much about knocking on a door! Could I be any more pathetic?

Oh no! I'm late! It took me fifteen minutes just to think if I should knock or not. Guess we're going with jerk then. I hopped out of Morty and sprinted to Clare's front door. I composed myself to make it appear as if I wasn't just outside my soon to be girlfriend's house and ran my way here, to her front door. Even though I was. I don't want her to think like I was.

I knocked on her door and waited patiently, soon enough the door opened and Clare came out, beautiful as ever. I sucked in all her rare beauty with my eyes, from head to toe. She looks gorgeous! I guess she notice me starring since I could already see the blush creeping up her rosy red cheeks. Focus, Eli! Back to reality!

I cleared my throat, "Hi, blue eyes, sorry I'm late."

"It's ok, shall we go?

"We shall."

I led her to Morty, opening the passenger door for her.

"Thanks Eli, I see chivalry isn't completely dead."

I smirked, "Yup, I intend to bring it back".

"Hahaha." She giggled while hopping into Morty. I love her laugh!

"Buckle up, blue eyes".

She buckled up as so did I and I started the engine, backing out of her drive way and onto the main street.

"Where are we going, Eli?"

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

15 minutes later

"Are we at the park, Eli?" Clare questioned.

"Yeah, why? You don't want to hang out here?" I asked disappointment etched in my voice. Before I could hear a reply from her, I saw her jump out of Morty, heading towards the swings. I'll take that as a yes, I chuckled to myself.

I jumped out of Morty, chasing her to the swings. I finally reached her and grabbed her by the waist. I twirled her around in the air like in those cheesy movies, but I don't care. The sun hit her face just perfectly, giving her an angelic glow, she looked gorgeous. Her blue eyes shining with joy. Her cute giggle erupting into a fit of laughter. She just looks so cute. Soon enough, I found myself laughing with her.

I placed her gently back on the ground, giving her a small peck on her forehead. She looked up at me with a small blush on her adorable face and a sheepish grin. I couldn't help myself, I smiled back at her. No one has ever made me smile as much as Clare has in one day, making her even more special to me.

I swooped down, gently grabbing her hand and leading her towards the swings. I soon felt her entwine our fingers together, sending a smirk to my face. I led her to a swing, gesturing her to sit. She sat and I started pushing her, the gentle breeze hitting her face, sending those beautiful curls of hers flying all over her face. Her smile spreading from cheek to cheek. It's been about twenty minutes of me pushing her and my arms are starting to cramp. You know what, though? It's worth it, if it means having Clare smile.

She's worth it.

"Eliiiii! Not to high!" She shrieked.

"Hahaha, oh, blue eyes, live a little."

"Eli, seriously, if I fall, I'm not afraid to go and kick your but!" She giggled.

I chuckled at her threat and teased her, "Feisty aren't we? Alright, alright, blue eyes."

I stopped her from swinging and next thing you know, she tackled me on the ground! Her curls flying onto my face. I inhaled her sweet scent, she smelled like vanilla, mmm. Her scent left me in a daze, that I didn't realize her starring.

"What's got you so happy?" She asked innocently, admiring me with her baby blues.

"You."

She ducked her head in an attempt to hide her cute blush, but I lifted her head making her stare into my eyes, no way was I going to miss out on her adorable blush. I let out a small chuckle escape my lips.

"Thank you, Eli. No one has ever made me feel so special before like you."

"It's my pleasure, Clare-Bear." I smirked.

"Don't call me that!" She whined.

"What? Isn't that what they call you?"

"Yes, but I like it when you call me blue eyes. I feel special."

"Alright then, I'll only call you blue eyes."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and Clare?"

"Yes?"

"You are special." I smirked at her and once again that little blush of hers reappeared. It seems like I can never stop this girl from blushing.

I leaned towards her and so did she. Her sweet lips teasing me, craving for her warmth. Our lips finally connected and the feeling was overwhelming. A good kind of overwhelming, all our emotions combined, hitting me like a ton of bricks. Filled with as much passion as we can muster. The kiss is perfect, it's slow, sweet and all out, innocent. It wasn't all sloppy and desperate which made it all the better. Our lips moving perfectly in sync with each other. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance to that lovely mouth of hers , without hesitation, she complied and opened her mouth for me to explore. Our tongues danced together earning me a gentle moan coming from her mouth, leaving me in a haze . She tastes so sweet. Our kiss can only be described with one word: perfect!

We parted in need for air. Both of us having a dizzy sensation overwhelming us and on cue we both awed at the same time, "Wow!"

"Definitely." I countered.

I noticed the sun was setting, even though I dreaded this moment, I told Clare, "Clare, I hate to be the bier of bad news, but it's getting late and I don't want you to get in trouble with you parents."

She scoffed, "Like they would care, I don't think they even notice I'm gone."

What? Is she having problems with her parents?

"Why would you say that, Clare?"

"Because, ever since my parents are filing their divorce, they're using all the time they have left with each other to get under each other's skin. Forgetting all about me." She replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. Her eyes glazed with unshed tears.

I moved myself over to Clare, giving her a hug, while she hid her face in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, patting her back and soothing her with my words, "Don't worry, Clare, You'll see, everything will turn out for the better."

"No, Eli! It won't My OWN parents don't care about me! I have no one!" She screamed now crying.

"You have me blue eyes. I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?" She whispered.

I showed her one of my rarest smiles and said, "Of course, Clare. You're stuck with me, like it or not."

Her face broke out into a smile and I kissed away those unwanted tears of her, earning me a giggle from her.

"I like your smile, Eli. You should smile more often."

This, of course, earned her a smile from my part.

"You know blue eyes? I don't smile very often, not at all even. But somehow, you are the only one who actually makes me smile genuinely. Proving that you're more special to me than I could ever imagine."

"Thanks, Eli. In such a long time, you've actually made me feel as if there is something worth living for..and that's you . I like you a lot, Eli. You know that?" Her smile never fading.

"I like you to, Clare. More than I ever thought possible." I smiled her way.

"C'mon, Clare. Let's get you home before it's too late." I said, reaching out for her hand.

We entwined our hands together, walking towards Morty.

Clare's POV

We reached my house and Eli, came around to the other side of the hearse, opening my door for me. Such a gentle man. He walked me to my door, hand in hand. Once we reached my front door, I turned towards him, embracing him with a hug.

"Clare?"

"Yes, Eli?"

"did you break up with K.C., yet?"

Ugh! I still have to deal with him.

"Actually, I haven't. I wanted to break up with him in person, actually. Breaking up with him over the phone or a text, seems rude."

"It's ok, Clare. I understand, but you're still going to break up with him, right?" He asked nervously.

Of course! No way am I going to lose you!

"Of, course, Eli. I promise! I would much rather prefer you than K.C. any day!"

"I'm glad to hear that, blue eyes." He said while leaning over, engulfing my lips with his. His kisses, sending shivers all the way to my toes. Leaving a tingly sensation on my lips every time. His soft lips dancing with mine. This feeling caused by his kisses, is something I'd never get tired of. It makes me wonder how I could have lived so long without out his kisses. And I never want to spend the rest of my days without them anymore.

This kiss was shorter than the one in the park, but still perfect.

We separated, with a gentle suction sound coming from our lips.

He looked deeply into my blue eyes and I could feel the small blush coming back to my cheeks.

"Thanks again for today, Eli. It's been one of my best." I smiled.

"Mine too, Clare. Thank you. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Bye, baby blue."

"New nickname?"

"Yeah, you don't like it?"

"Of course, I do. Bye, Eli."

"Bye, Clare." With that, he kissed me on the cheek and went into Morty.

I gave him one last wave as he left to the main street.

I went into my house and got ready for bed. That night Eli, filled my dreams.

The Next Day

I woke up with a smile on my face, remember my day with Eli, yesterday. I haven't felt this way for someone, since…well, with nobody, actually. I'm kind of scared for my fast and strong feelings I have for Eli, but I know he's worth it.

I got out of bed, took a shower, changed into my clothes. I ran downstairs and ate some yummy french toast and I noticed a note from my parents: '**Clare, your father and I will be gone for the rest of the day, finalizing our divorce. We'll see you at dinner, honey. Love, your father and I. ** _Of course another day alone in the house! Great parents, they are!_

When I was putting the dishes away, I hear the doorbell ring. Hmmm? I wonder who that could be? Eli said he would call, I didn't expect him to show up. Ah, who cares? The important thing is that he came. I walked up to the door all happy and smiley. Once I opened the door, my smile vanished completely.

"K.C.?"

**Author's Note: Ok, hope you guys enjoyed it! This chapter was more like a filler with some Eclare, but hoped you guys liked it! Don't worry, the next chapter will have some major drama! The K.C./Eli fight will have to be put on hold for a bit, but it will definitely be coming. Pleases leave a review, it means so much. So leave reviews and keep subscribing…please! Thank you so much! Until next time…. **


	5. Rethinking

**Author's Note: Heyy, everyone! Thank you, for those who are still reading this. Thank you for the subscribers and lastly, but not least. Thank you to my fellow reviewers: degrassiluver15, lexi458 for your constructive criticism. I knew something was off with Clare's character, I just didn't realize it myself. Thank you for opening my eyes. I will try to not make Clare's character like Jenna's, I'll slow her down. I hope this chapter makes it look that way. And thank you to KieraChambers once again for the review. By far my favorite one, thank you! I dedicate this chapter to all of you. Now, stopping with my babbling, on to the story!**

Clare's POV

"K.C.?"

Oh no! What is he doing here?

"K.C., what are you doing here?" I questioned him.

"What? I can't visit my girlfriend anymore?"

"Um, I guess so, but… you never visited. Well, at my actual house anyway."

"Yeah...well, I thought I could change that."

"Oh,ummm... ok?"

"May I come in? I actual came here to talk to you ."

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Please come in." I gestured him into my house with my hand. We entered my living room, both of us sitting on my couch. I turned myself, facing K.C. and I finally asked. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about what happened a couple days ago."

"Oh...do you mean what happened between me and Eli?"

"Yeah..." He said glancing down at the ground, fiddling his thumbs . I could sense he was nervous and to tell you the truth, so was I. I have no idea where this is going to lead us.

"Ummm...well..." I stuttered nervously. What was I suppose to say. I can't just say, 'Hey K.C., let's break up! Good? Ok! See you later!' NO, I can't do that! What's wrong with me?

"Why did you do it!" He screamed all of a sudden.

"Did what?"

"Clare, you know what I'm talking about. The kiss?"

"I didn't kiss him!"

"But, you were going to!"

I stayed silent. He was right. _**I**_ was going to...if he didn't barge in.

"So why did you? Did I piss you off or something? Did I make you so angry at me that would lead you to hurt me like this?"

"No, K.C! Trust me, the last thing I wanted was to hurt you."

"Then why did you?" He said, practically begging.

"You want to know why!" I started to raise my voice at him, starting to get aggravated.

All he did was nod his head up and down, I guess he's shock about my sudden burst. Good, because now he's pissing me off! Is he really this stupid! He really wants to know? Fine! Here goes!

"K.C., with Eli, I feel as if someone actually wants to spend time with me, someone who wants to listen to me and someone who is actually there for me! Most of the times when we do hang out, it seems as if you'd rather wish to be somewhere else, with someone else. With Eli, it's not like that! He wants to know all about me! He WANTS to be with ME! "

"I-I want to be with you!"

"Well, it sure doesn't seem that way!" I shouted, throwing a cold glare his way.

"I DO!" He screamed at my face. I was terrified, K.C. never raised his voice at me. I mean, yeah, he would got mad and be a little louder, but c'mon who doesn't? But not like this. I guess he saw me back away from him, because then he apologized softly, returning to his soft, gentle voice, "I'm sorry, Clare. I really am, I didn't mean to scream at you."

"It's ok, K.C. It was an accident." Everyone, gets carried away, right?

"I just don't understand how you can be interested in him, you barely even know him!"

" I might not know him as well as you, but at least he has paid more attention to me in an hour, than you have in our whole relationship!"

He just stared at me, not saying a word to me. No nasty remarks, I guess realization hit him.

I took in a deep breath and sighed, dreading what I was going to say next.

"K.C.,I think it'll be best for us if we took a break, it's clear we're just not working out anymore. I'm sorry." I lifted my head, looking at him sorrowfully. It hurt me to see K.C. this way, in so much pain. I don't feel bad about breaking up with him because I was deeply in love with him – honestly, I don't think I ever truly loved K.C. like that, yeah I did like him a lot, but I wouldn't say I _love _him – but, because before he was my boyfriend, he was my best friend. It pains me to know I'm hurting one of my closest friends this way. I caused him this pain… I could already see the tears developing in his eyes, causing me to produce unshed tears of my own.

K.C. gently took my small hands in his large ones, caressing them. The eagerness in his voice sent another shot of pain to my chest, as he pleaded, "Clare, please, don't do this to me…please!"

Abruptly, K.C. got down on his knees, his hands still holding onto mine in a death grip. With tears rolling down his face now, he cried, "Please, Clare…don't. Remember all the good times we've had together."

I pulled him up back to his feet, gently lifting his chin upwards so he could look into my eyes.

"K.C., I could never forget the wonderful times we've shared. The times we've bonded, the laughter we've enjoyed and the kisses we've shared, but I can't forget the bad ones either, all the bickering and arguments. It's too much. We've been drifting apart. We're not that happy couple we use to be anymore. We have changed. You have to realize that. It'll be unfair to the both of us if we keep stringing each other along, when it's clear we're both unhappy."

"But, I'm not unhappy." K.C. whined.

I yelled exasperated, "Oh! C'mon, K.C. we both know that is not true", I said as I shoved his chest with my finger, "Every time we're together, we get into an argument in the first five minutes! Just like now! And I will not be in a relationship like the one my parents have! I'm not going to relive this AGAIN! NO!" I was now in a fit of tears.

Soon enough, I felt pulled into a warm embrace filled with strong arms, caressing me. I cried into his chest, soaking up his shirt. He shouldn't be comforting me! It's not right! I practically just broke his heart, yet he still cares about me, this isn't making our break up any easier.…for me at least. But, I still allowed him to soothe me with his calming words, for I needed comfort, just imagining going through another miserable relationship like my parents.

I sobbed, "K.C., I can't go through that hell again…I just can't!"

Still in his arms, he lifted my chin gently, allowing me to look up into his chocolate brown eyes, he said, "Shhh, Clare. It's alright. Everything is going to be alright. We won't end up like them, I assure you."

With tears blocking my vision , I whispered, "How are you so sure?"

"I know, because we're not them. Because…."

His statement was left in the air, I needed to know why else.

"Because what, K.C.?" I persisted.

He hesitated but, answered nonetheless. "Because…I love you."

I let out a small gasp, without realizing it. I couldn't believe it. K.C. has never told me he loved me. He wouldn't even _say_ the word love! When I didn't answer, he continued, "I LOVE you, Clare Edwards! I love you with all my heart! No other girl in the past has ever made me feel what I feel for you…no one!"

All I could do was stare at the wall behind him, anything to avoid his eyes. What was I suppose to say,_ 'I love you too'_? No, I can't, because then it would mean I lied to him and I will not fill his head with fake illusions.

He continued to speak, before I could say a word, "Give us _another_ chance, _please_ Clare! We can work all our problems out. We can become happy again…like we use to. Please Clare, just please give us another shot."

Should I? We have been going out for more than a year. Do I really want to throw my relationship with K.C. away for Eli? I barely even know him and I've known K.C. for two years. I know K.C. like the back of my hand! I know practically everything about him, all his secrets, just like he does with me. With Eli, all I know is that he's a boy and he likes "Escape The Fate". _Big whoop, because that's all I need to know about a guy to consider him as a potential boyfriend! _Yes, I know I feel a special connection with Eli –that makes my stomach have butterflies- but, I feel the same way about K.C….right? No, I don't, but I can learn to. But, at least I know K.C., he was my best friend before my boyfriend after all. Am I willing to throw a year's relationship for a boy I barely know? Even though he makes my heart flutter.

I looked at K.C., took a deep breath and answered anyway without my brain processing my answer, "Ok."

"Ok?" He asked incredulously.

I sighed and said, "Yes, K.C., let's give us another chance. We can work it out together, right?"

"Of course, Clare! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it!"

_I hope so…_

K.C. then instantly pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. I was caught off guard, but I reluctantly complied with the kiss and kissed him back nonetheless. My lips moved with his in a dance, but I didn't feel the warmth I wanted, the spark and certainly not the desire I had for him before. It's all gone…nothing like Eli's. No, I can't compare K.C. with Eli! It's not fair!

We both pulled away, both panting a little, him with a huge smile planted on his face and me, with a small grimace. But, before he could notice, I turned my small grimace into a tiny grin.

"I'm so glad you gave us another chance! I love you so much, Clare!"

He then planted a peck on my cheek and glanced down at his wrist watch, he looked at me with sad eyes and said, "I'm sooo sorry, Clare, I would love to spend time with my _girlfriend_, but it's getting late."

_Wow! He just CAN'T stop saying the word love, can he?_

I just nodded silently saying to myself 'It's about time…' I walked him to the door and led him out my house. Although, before he left, he gave a quick, chaste kiss on my lips and exclaimed, " I love you, Clare. You can't imagine how grateful I am that we're still together." And with that, he left.

I stood there on my doorway, watching him wave goodbye as he got out of sight.

Inaudibly, I told myself out loud, "Me too….me too…" I shut my door and slid own it slowly. I was now on the floor with my legs tucked underneath me, thinking to myself. Am I really glad that we're still together? Why am I lying to myself? Why do I regret giving into his puppy dog eyes…_oh yeah, _because I'm starting to have feelings for Eli.

I just have to push away any feelings I have for him, I'm with K.C. and….I'm _happy_ about it.

**Author's Note: I hope everyone out there liked this chapter. I guess it's more like a filler. Anyways please review because it reallyyy does mean a lot to me. I have also come up with another fan fiction, but I won't publish it yet, till I'm halfway through this story. Please, keep subscribing and reviewing, pllleaseee! Thank you!**

**Preview for next chapter: **_"So you were just stringing me along?"_

"_NO! I wasn't! Trust me! That's the last thing I wanted you to feel!_

"_I don't know if I can trust you, Clare. This is the second time you've hurt me! I don't think I can take it anymore! I just can't….."_


	6. I Choose You

**Author's Note: Heyy, everyone ! Sorry for not updating soon enough, if there's anyone out there who is till reading this…Anyways I want to thank you all to those who have subscribed to this story and to degrassilluver15 for always reviewing every one of my chapters! Thanks it means a lot! Also to Agolds! Don't worry, Eli and Clare will end up together because this IS an Eclare story. It's just going to take a little time till they do end up together. Don't worry though, they will, I assure you. I want to give a special thanks especially to Nearly Deads! She is super nice and truly a gifted writer! You have to check out her stories! They are AMAZING! Especially, "She has the cuts, He's got the band-aids". Trust me you won't be disappointed . Anyways…on to chapter 6! **

Clare's POV

I paced around in my room. What do I do now? I can't back down on K.C., but I want to be with Eli _sooo_ bad. Even though it hurts me to do this, I have to.

I went downstairs in search for my cell phone. I found it, flipped it open and dialed his number. Here goes...everything.

Riiiing...

Riiiing...

Riiiing...

"Hey, Clare. What a surprise, I was just about to call you."

"You got to be faster than, don't you?" Why am I still flirting with him?

"I guess so."

" Eli, I kind of…called you for a reason."

"Ok, shoot, blue eyes."

" What I want to talk to you about isn't suitable for over the phone."

"Suspenseful..." I can practically see his smirk on the other end of the phone.

"I guess. So how soon can you get here?"

"As soon as you open your front door."

I made my way to my door, opening while asking him, "What do you me-?" And there, right outside my door was no other than the infamous Eli Goldsworthy. With no other than that sexy smirk of his plastered on his face.

I gave him a devilish grin while teasing him, "Are you stalking me outside my door now? Someone's a little desperate, aren't they?"

"Har, har, har, Edwards. Now are you going to let me in or are you going to let me freeze my butt out here!"

I giggled at our cute little banter and let him in.

Although my smile soon diminished once I remembered why I asked him to come over. I led him to the couch and I stared down into those emerald eyes of him. Already loosing myself in his green orbs. At that moment I just wanted to attack him with kisses, but I knew I had restrain myself. Since I can't do that anytime soon.

Eli started leaning in and I felt the sudden attraction as well, leaning into his pull. Just inches away from going into complete bliss, I turned my head the other way. Remembering I'm already taken. Resulting Eli, to kissing my cheek instead.

I could see the confusion on his face forming.

He then questioned me, "What's wrong?"

It pained me to tell him but I had to, "Eli, we can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm still wit K.C."

"Yeah, I know that, but you said you were going to break up with him. I imagined it to be tomorrow. When we go back to school."

"About that.." I started and I saw Eli's face gain lines of worry.

"What?" He asked sternly.

"K.C. came by today."

"That's great! Now we can be together."

My throat started closing up, realizing that can never happen. "No, Eli, we can't"

"What?"

"I'm still with K.C."

All of a sudden Eli's face turned white, but soon turned infuriating.

"What? How? Why?...You said you were going to break up with him!"

"I did! But..." I didn't get to finish because at the moment when he heard me say but, he interrupted me.

"But! There shouldn't be a but! What happened! What caused this sudden change of mind!"

I instantly felt a pang of hurt in my chest, making it all the more difficult to breath.

"Eli, I really did end it with him because I want to be with you, but then he started telling me not to. That, how can I end our relationship with him for you, when I just met you. Then, it got me thinking. I don't know you at all Eli. We just met two days ago! And I've known K.C. for two years!"

"I know but you can't deny the attraction we have! It's so strong, that's why we decided to give each other a chance so fast! I don't go into a relationship so fast as I am willing with you, Clare."

"Eli, I know…I can feel a spark between us when we're in the same room. I can't escape your pull, even if I wanted to. But we have to think logical. We barely know each other. Don't you think we rushed into this to fast?"

"Yes, but life is about taking risks!"

"But is it a risk I am willing to take!" I yelled.

Eli just stared at me, contemplating of what I just said.

I stared at him as he whispered, "Well is it?"

I knew it was. Even though I just met him, I knew I was willing to be with him. But what about K.C.?

He spoke softly once again, breaking me from my thoughts, "Clare, are you willing to take that risk...for me? Because if not, I need to know now, so I don't keep wasting my time."

I knew my answer, but I had to take K.C. into consideration as well.

"Eli, it's scary how much I like you in the short time I've known you and I DO want to be with YOU."

"So then what's the problem?"

"K.C."

"K.C. this, K.C. that. You say you don't feel nothing towards him anymore, but I'm starting to believe that it was all just a lie." He said exasperated.

"Eli, that's not true! I was willing to throw away a year's worth of a relationship for you, doesn't that mean anything?"

"It doesn't, if you didn't go fully through with it."

"You have to understand that I did but it pained me to see K.C. hurt because of me."

"So you decide it's better to hurt me instead!"

"No, that wasn't my intention! Trust me the last thing in my mind wasn't to hurt you."

"But you did...by just stringing me along!"

"No, Eli. That's the last thing I wanted you to feel!" I was now on the verge of tears.

It hurt me more hurting Eli than when I "broke" it off with K.C..

"Look Clare, I really do like you, but I just can't handle getting hurt by you again. It's too much and I can't handle it anymore. I just can't..." Then he slowly got up and started heading towards the door.

I had to make a decision. It was either K.C. or Eli. He's right, I can't toy with their hearts and minds anymore. I had to choose between the two. With K.C. I wasn't happy and I doubt now I

ever will. But, with Eli, I feel wanted and I really do believe we could be happy...maybe even more. I knew now who I wanted more than ever.

Just when he reached for my doorknob, I turned him around and planted a huge kiss on those plump lips of him. I was afraid he wouldn't comply because he was probably still pissed off with me. And what felt like an eternity, he still didn't kiss back. I knew then, that I lost my last chance with him. Just when all hope was lost and when I felt like a complete idiot, he kissed back. His warm lips moving swiftly against mine. His warm breath going down my throat, sending me into a frenzy of pleasure all the way to my toes. The kiss we shared was sweet, but eager at the same time. It's just what we both needed. I pulled away slowly, not wanting to let go of him. I looked him dead in the eyes, seriousness written on my face, "Eli, I pick you. Only you!"

"Really, because I don't want to be disappointed again…"

"There's no doubt in my mind, I want to be with you." Now, my face was in a full smile, ready to crack.

As soon as those words fell from my lips, his face broke out into a smug smirk, yet, oh so sexy.

"Eli, hold on though. Even though, I want to be with you, I think we should get to know each other. I don't want us to be disappointed later because we're not what we expected each other to be, just because we didn't take it slow to know each other better."

He sighed and said, "Fine, I'll do it for you, but you have to break it off with K.C. tomorrow. Even though we're not going into a relationship right away, I can't stand seeing you all over K.C. and him all over you... I won't stand it, I'll go ballistic if I see you guys together." He seethed at the end.

"Don't worry I will."

"Good." He smiled.

And with that we shared a blissful kiss, a tender kiss I don't regret.

**Author's Note: Ok, I hope you guys liked it! Please review and keep the alerts coming because they do mean a lot to an amateur writer like myself. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner! **

**Preview for next chapter: **

"No, K.C., stop!" I said, trying to shove him aside, but failing miserably.

I started struggling against his grip, now getting extremely uncomfortable in his arms. I shoved and I pushed him, trying to get out of his grip, but he would only hold me tighter.

**Until next time… **


	7. Goodbye KC

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you again for subscribing and leaving reviews!** **I want to thank silentsreams149 for her AMAZING review, as well as Anonomous and of course degrassiluver15 for always reviewing everyone of my chapters! Thank you! So much!**

The Next Day

Monday

At School

Clare's POV

This is the day no more leading on. Just one guy...just Eli.

I was heading to my locker, to grab my geometry textbook for first period. Anticipating for sixth period, English...with Eli, of course! Just thinking of him brought a smile on my face. Even though we're

not rushing into a relationship immediately, I'm glad to know he's willing to wait for me and that's all I could ever ask for.

Although, when I reached my locker, their stood no other than K.C. Guthrie. My best friend, my boyfriend and now my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.

There he stood with a red rose in hand with a huge smile on his face waiting for my arrival as if it was no big deal, as if he always did this..._please_!

I neared closer and closer to him, dreading the moment I'll finally reach him.

"Hey, Sweetie! How are you doing, today?" K.C. asked while giving me a sweet loving kiss on the cheek.

Time to rip the bandage right off...

"Listen, K.C. I realized something after you left yesterday."

"And what would that be baby? Hmm..?" He huskily whispered in my ear, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck, leaving me distracted. So I gently pushed him away, leaving him in utter shock. Hmm, must be his first time being shot down...

I stared at him straight in his brown eyes, "No, K.C.. What I was trying to say was.. that it was a mistake accepting to give us another chance. I realized we don't have that connection anymore. I'm not happy with us anymore. I truly do believe it's better if we broke it

off...and leave it off as JUST being friends."

"Baby, you don't mean that, you're just confuse...but with time we'll work it out, remember?"

He said, once again returning to hide in the crook of my neck. I shoved him off, a little bit harsher this time, telling him much louder, "No, K.C., time won't be on our side anymore. Nothing's going to change, I'm still going to be me and you are still going be you, who is going to return back to your nasty habits,

resulting into another one of our disastrous relationships. In the end we're just not going to make it. It's for the best, we're through." I stated firmly.

"No, Clare, It's not. This time it'll be different." He assured me, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning towards my neck placing unwanted butterfly kisses down my neck again. This boy just doesn't stop.

"No, K.C., stop!" I said, trying to shove him aside, but failing miserably. I started struggling against his grip, now getting extremely uncomfortable in his arms. I shoved and I pushed him, trying to get out of his grip, but he would only hold me tighter.

That's it, I can't take it anymore, I started screaming at him, "Get of me, K.C.!"

"HEY! Get off her!"

I turned around, staring at my gothic savior.

Immediately, K.C. got off me, searching for whoever just yelled at him. When his brown eyes clashed with green, he gave Eli the coldest glare that would lead anyone six feet underground. But, that didn't stop Eli from standing his ground. He practically stomped his way to K.C., stopping just mere inches from his face.

Spitting out at him, "Leave her alone!"

"She's my girlfriend, I don't need to step away from her if I don't want to!" K.C. spitted out back, stepping closer towards Eli. At this moment now Eli looked like he was ready to pounce on him._ Where are the teachers when you need them? Seriously! _ I had to interfere, before things got out of control. I stepped in between them and shoved them apart. Then I turned to look at K.C. and seethed, "No, K.C. I'm not! J-just go! We're done! I've made it clear!"

K.C. tried to reach for my hand, but before he could Eli blocked him and held on to me instead.

I could already see K.C.'s face turn a scarlet red from all his anger boiling inside. It's just a matter of time till he spills.

1...2...3...!

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" And there goes the explosion.

"K.C., please calm down!" I tried soothing him.

"NO! He's the problem!"

"_Puh-lease_, dude, you ruined your own relationship with Clare a loong time ago. I didn't have to do anything." Eli said smugly.

"Eli, please!" I begged.

"You know, I'm tired of your crap! You have been a pain in my ass since day one! Let's take care of this once and for all!"

"Bring it, skater boy!"

K.C. was about to pounce on Eli, and Eli already had his fist traveling to K.C.'s jaw. But before any of that could happen, I pulled Eli out of the way when K.C. was in the air close to jumping him. Resulting poor K.C. falling face first on the floor.

Eli couldn't stop chuckling as he said, "Stupid."

If I thought K.C.'s face was red before, you should've seen it now. He quickly picked himself up and started charging towards Eli again. I intervened once again, stepping in front of him, shoving his chest away. I sternly scolded, "DON'T! K.C., it's better if you just stayed away from us. It's clear you have to cool down, if not you might do something you might regret later."

"Trust me, I won't regret smashing his face in!" K.C. hollered.

"If you can even get to it!" Eli hollered.

Before, K.C. could do any more damage than he already has, I said, "Bye, K.C .We're done..for good!" and dragged Eli behind me. Leaving K.C. all alone in the empty hallway.

K.C's POV

She left me...

She...left...me...

She. LEFT. Me.

SHE LEFT ME!

Oh no, Clare... No, no, no, sweetie. You're not getting away from me that easily. You may want this right now, but you'll change your mind.

They always do...

**Author's Note: Please leave a review! And tell me if I should go on with this one… I actually had a lot planned out for this, but if no one wants to continue reading this, then I'll stop updating. But, I'll continue if many of you guys want me to:)) Hoped you guys like it! Also, check out the other story, I'm planning to begin, "Forbidden Love". Tell me what you think! Thank You, everyone!**


	8. Stars

**Heyy, everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been having medical problems, but I'm back. I don't know if I'll be updating often, but I'll try. Depending on my health and I know that is still no excuse for not updating. I am truly sorry! Also, check out my new story "Theory Of Falling In Love"! I will be updating that one as my main priority as well as, "Conquering Throughout All." SO that means "Forbidden Love" will be on hiatus, well at least till I'm halfway through "Theory Of Falling In Love" and "Conquering Throughout All." I won't forget about "Forbidden Love." Thank you to all of you who reviewed, followed and favorite! It means a lot! This one is for all of you who did. No on to "Conquering Throughout All"….**

Eli's POV

Clare was dragging me down the hallway, slightly fuming. I turned her around, looking her in the eyes, "Hey, are you ok?" 

She let out an exasperated sigh, starring at the ground saying, "Yeah, yeah... I just... I didn't want things to go as far as they did back there. You could have gotten hurt." 

I gently lifted up her chin so she could stare into my eyes. "But, I didn't... Anyways, I could have taken him down. Don't you see all this muscle I have." I said while lifting my arms, flexing my muscles. 

She let out a soft giggle, playfully swapping my arm away. 

"Ouch, blue eyes! I know I'm strong, but I can still feel pain!" I teased her. 

"What?! Muscle man can take a punch, but not a simple slap from a petite, helpless girl? Wimp!" She laughed at me. 

I playfully glared at her while she kept laughing at me. I could stand here all day just listening to her laughter, it was like a chorus of angels singing. But right in the middle of her laughing fit I had an idea.

I grabbed her hand and ran to a side exit of Degrassi where no one could see us exit out, with her right behind me. 

"Eli, where are we going?" She questioned. 

"We're going to take off." I answered her as I reached Morty. 

"You mean skip?" Oh, how adorable she is when she acts so innocent. 

"If you want to get official, then yes." I smirked at her while opening the passenger door for her. 

"Eli! We can't!"  
>"Why not?" <p>

"Well, for starters it's wrong! Second," she started, showing up two fingers for emphasis. "we're going to be behind in our school work. You know how I hate to be behind." She finished off crossing her arms in defiance. 

"Let me ask you one question Clare," she nodded for me to continue, "did you finish writing that essay about the whole 'getting to know your partner'," I quoted, "honestly?" I interrogated her with a smug smirk of mine and a lifted eyebrow. 

Clare then immediately ducked her head downward, whispering almost inaudibly, "No." 

I could feel myself smirking already as I decided to mess with her little pretty mind a bit more. 

"I'm sorry. What was that? I couldn't hear you. Can you speak a little louder please?" 

"Ugh... no Eli, I didn't finish my essay." 

"Yeah, I thought so." I said smugly. "So, what do you say Edwards? Stay or go?" I asked while weighing down the options metaphorically. 

She turned her head slightly to the left, weighing her options. As she took this time to think, I noticed how her luscious, kissable lips stuck out a little in the cutest way possible. Every single thing this girl does makes her look even more beautiful, gorgeous and incredibly sexy. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, she is just so addicting. 

In an instant, her eyes gave out a mischievous glint and her lips created a small smile adorning her adorable face.  
>"What the hell?! Let's go!" She giggled out. <p>

"Did Miss Saint Clare just curse?! Gasp! Someone inform the press!" I teased. 

"Oh, pish posh! C'mon, before we get caught!" Clare bounced a bit in place. 

"Alright, no need to be bossy.," I gestured with my hand for her to enter Morty, through the open passenger door. "After you, malady." 

She gracefully entered as she thanked me, "Thank you kind Sir. And they say chivalry is dead

"They haven't met me, now have they?" I answered as I closed her door and ran to the driver's side. 

I hopped in and turned on the ignition. I started backing out and drove off, leaving Degrassi nothing but, a speck in the distance. 

"So where are we heading?" Clare questioned. 

"No, no, no, baby blue. Now that is a surprise." 

. . . . . 

"Are we there yet?" Clare asked for the twentieth time. 

"Clare, we've went over this. No." 

"Hmph,...what about now?" 

"What was my answer two seconds ago?" 

"No." She huffed out, crossing her arms and stared out the window. 

"And my answer won't change from that two second interval to now. Clare you are the MOST impatient

person I have ever met, you know that?" 

"Ok, ok, I might be a little," she said, turning her head back at me while demonstrating with her index finger and thumb the amount of tiny she was of impatient, "impatient at times." 

"You think?" I teased as she playfully stuck out her tongue at me. She is so cute when she stuck out her tiny tongue. I wanted to kiss off that tongue of hers right there and now 

She turned her head back at the window, watching the trees go by when she broke the silence by saying, "Hey, Eli?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are we there...now?" She asked cheekily as she turned her head towards me again. 

I couldn't hold my chuckle in any longer as I answered her, "Yes, Clare. We're here." 

"Yay! Finally! It seems like we were in the car for hours!" 

"You do know we weren't even in Morty for thirty minutes right?" 

"You serious?" 

I nod at her question, laughing at her impatience. 

I opened my door and ran to her side, opening her door for her like the true gentleman I am.  
>I held out my hand for her to take and as she took it, I could see that undeniable blush of hers I love so much. She tried to hide it, but I still caught a glimpse of it. <p>

I started leading her to a trail, holding her hand in mine. 

"You up for a little climbing?" I asked her. 

She looked at me quizzically, giving me a 'what you talking about boy?' look. 

"Ummm...?" She drawled out, not sure if she was ok for what I had planned. 

"Do you trust me?" I asked her all serious, hoping that she did even the slightest. 

"Yes, completely." She said all serious, without a hint of it otherwise. 

My face soon grew a smile ear to ear, as did hers. A small bubble of joy and happiness erupting inside of me.

I held onto her hand as we made our way up a small hill. 

"Good, now close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise." I said. 

"But, then I'm not going to see where I'm going." She persisted. 

"That's where the trust comes in, trust me to lead you there safely." 

"Ok, lead me away." She smiled. 

I returned her gentle smile as I led her through the small pathway and finally reached our destination. 

"Here it is." I whispered quietly at her. 

I could hear the small gasp escaping her plump lips, as she took in all the beauty.

I had a feeling she might like it. 

We were on top of a small hill that viewed the entire city of Toronto with a small patch wildflowers covering the entire top of the hill. The grass was an exceptional color that made you thought it was unreal . The atmosphere of this place was serene, calm and relaxing. The whole place just gave you a vibe of peacefulness. Although, the scenery is much more beautiful when all the Toronto city lights come up and the bright stars illuminate the sky. Right at this moment the sun was setting, giving off an orange glow, every which way. 

"Eli, this place is gorgeous!" Clare awed. 

"I'm glad you like it." I smirked at her. 

I then, pulled out a big blanket that I had carried with me up the hill and placed it in between the sea of flowers. I sat down on it and patted the spot next to me to Clare. She complied and sat next to me. I watched silently at Clare admiring the sunset, enjoying the bright glow reflecting off her face. She looked so peaceful...so beautiful. 

Clare kept starring at the sunset as it kept fading away bit by bit, till she whispered softly, trying not to ruin the serene feeling of this whole place, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" 

I just kept admiring her as I answered her question with the same tone of voice, "Yeah, you are."  
>I could already see the small blush radiating off her face as she turned around with a small smile and replied, "I was talking about the sunset, silly." <p>

"Ehh, I guess. But it has nothing compared to you." I huskily whispered to her. 

Her small blush became bigger and much more pronounce than before as she squeaked out a small, "Thank you."

We both watched the last bit of sun go down and we were soon engulfed by the dark sky. We both laid down now, looking at night sky, star gazing. 

"I have always had an admiration for stars, you know?" Clare whispered. 

"What do you like most about them?" I questioned her. 

"Well, other than how beautiful they look, I like how they are always there. Everything in your life either leaves, changes or abandons you, but not them. You can always count on those stars to be here every night. I like how they are constant and dependable in life." She finished. 

I turned around to look at her straight in the eye and said sincerely, "You can always count on me to be there for you, by your side, through anything." 

"I know, thank you." She said, gazing into my eyes as well, gratefulness radiating off of them. 

"Now, what's your favorite thing about the stars?" She asked. 

"I have to say the tranquility of them all." I paused as her head nodded to me indicating for me to continue, "In life there is always something extreme or hectic going on. You rush by everything in life and no one ever takes the time to slow down and absorb all the good things. They just speed by everything. Now, with the stars, I can take a break from my life and enjoy the peacefulness of them all. Admire them, while life goes on. It's as if everybody keeps speeding by but when I'm gazing at the stars I freeze in time and actually enjoy my life." I looked at her as I finished. She did the same. We were just there admiring each other's presence as she spoke out, "I'm glad you took me here Eli, thank you." 

"Anytime, blue eyes."

````````````````````  
>After about half an hour of stargazing and sharing, we decided to leave before it gets late. The whole ride to her house was quiet and comfortable. And every now and then I would catch her starring my way. When she saw that I had caught her starring, she would blush and turn around, starring out the window. <p>

We soon reached her house and I ran out to her door and opened it, like a true gentleman. I gave her my hand to help her get out, receiving a small blush from her part. 

I walked her to her front porch and turned around to face her as she did the same. 

"Thank you for tonight, Eli. It was the best I had in months. I really needed that." She told me. 

"I'm glad you had fun, baby blue. I'm always here if you need me." I said. 

She then, engulfed me in sweet hug and gently kiss my cheek. Before she went in she said a quick thanks, again and slipped inside. 

A huge grin was on my face as I started making my way to my hearse. I stepped in and started driving off, but not before I stared at her house once more, processing the thought with a smile on my face, "she kissed me."  
>...<p>

Clare's POV

Tonight has been great. Eli is the most sweetest and caring guy I have ever met. I had the best time with him tonight. Just being around him brought a smile to my face.

I don't know how much longer I can be friends with him, he's just so comfortable to be around. Even though I have only met him for a couple of days, I know he is perfect.

I put my purse on the small table next to the front door as I thought more of how I can finally tell Eli, I want to be more than just "friends". When I felt a strong hand grip my arm. Before I could turn around I felt someone push me hard against the wall and a body hovering over me. I was about to scream when he put his hand over my mouth. I knew it was a man, no girl had the strength and a body like that. I could feel tears overcoming my eyes as they threaten to fall out. He inched himself closer to my face. I could get a closer look now in who it was. I couldn't believe it...

_K.C.?_

**Author's Note: I hope all of you still reading this story liked this chapter! Please review, they mean the world to me! The more reviews I get, the faster I want to update. So all of your reviews really do help me speed up the writing process. Thank you, everyone! I already have some of the next chapter written, but if you guys review, that would make it a lot easier to finish the next chapter. Thank you all, for still reading, following and subscribing! So as a treat, here is next chapter's preview…**

**PREVIEW….**

I don't want you around him anymore! Don't you understand!? You're mine!" He yelled.

"No I'm not! And I never will be!" I struggled against his grip.

Then he did the unthinkable...

_He slapped me._


End file.
